


【魚咩】官方信號（下）

by Yolan1047



Category: JX3 RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼咩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047
Summary: 『人生諸多缺憾，一場不成功的、包含著欺騙，隱瞞和缺憾的戀愛不過其中之一，風清歌並非世上唯一。但時至如今風清歌仍在午夜夢回時捫心自問是否生來便應該如此，憑什麼便是自己。』本句引用自半影老師的【Liar】，特此致謝





	【魚咩】官方信號（下）

照片最後沒有用上，但公司很快發現，其實那張照片算不上什麼－－自從組CP後，風清歌像是放飛自我，懶得沒骨頭似的走到哪偎到哪，能靠著持風就絕不費自己力氣，比之喜歡跟落葉「肌膚相親」的阿越，有過之而無不及。

經紀人放營業照片的速度還趕不上粉絲生圖，最後乾脆撒手讓她們自由生長。其中傳播度最廣的是一段攝影棚實習生用手機錄下的視頻，短短十秒，但放出後不到一小時觀看量就破了百萬。

那是一個節目錄製的後台，綜藝總不免路到深夜，實習生應節目要求守在休息室門口拍藝人們的後台花絮，結果就抓到了這麼一幕：風清歌裹在蓬鬆毛絨的純白色大外套裡，怕冷還戴著綿羊角造型的耳罩，一邊睡眼惺忪地揉眼，一邊走出門口齒不清地喊：持風－－

視頻斷在一只手從畫外伸進來攙住風清歌跌跌撞撞的身軀，網上直接炸了，雖然只有手，但顯微鏡女孩可是從袖口和手型就能認出那絕對是持風！

－－嗚嗚嗚風風奶聲奶氣的太可愛瞭

－－哈哈哈小綿羊咩咩著找爸爸的即視感

－－他們真的好甜啊，風風每次不是靠在風哥背上就是肩上

－－太假了，從陌生人到愛人只隔了一天，嘻嘻

－－又來了又來了，黑子不要嫉妒我們双風哥哥好嗎，考古給你打包好了，不謝 [持風清歌憶流年.連結]

－－風風一喊風哥立刻出現……彷彿很習慣了

－－樓上姊妹說的沒錯，上週我們在街拍現場看哥哥們拍照，風風從保母車出來慢了些，沒看到團員往哪走，就喊了喊風哥的名字，從我們的角度看見風哥其實就等在轉角，聽見立刻回去找他了。

－－awsl，絕美愛情

双風一躍而上成了響亮的CP，雖然不能跟國民基友松越相提並論，然而論壇急速增長的tag數實在可觀，弄得原本想斥責實習生任意流出後台花絮的公司都收了手，半推半就任這段視頻掛上了双風超話的置頂。

本人自然不會對這些事毫無察覺，然而他們在意的是更多更多可看的文章條漫插圖PV剪輯，獲得的是排山倒海天將鴻運般的靈感，持風原本就有隨時拿手機瀏覽與書寫的習慣，現在變本加厲，他倆在工作現場的姿勢幾乎固定成了：持風盯著手機，風清歌靠在他身邊打瞌睡；持風捏出了幾句詞，風清歌就試著配上調子哼哼，反之亦然。

比老夫老妻還像老夫老妻啊，這倆，相比之下松越都像新婚小夫妻了。某不具名資深松越粉感嘆：他們還琴瑟和鳴呢。

  
  


公司抓緊機會乘勢又讓他倆代言了一波，風清歌忙得很不習慣：即便在他還沒爆出負面緋聞之前，也頂多就是個頗有人氣的小歌手，更別說輾轉加入清風後幾乎大半時間都用來創作，他也樂得宅在屋子裡，如今一下子需要大量曝光，累得他能坐就不站，有持風能靠就絕不挺直腰桿。

「－－不是，公司忘了我們只是戰略性CP嗎，怎麼還有啊？」

收到經紀人發來的行程，好容易才回到宿舍的曲神忍不住抱怨著倒進沙發，還理所當然將他CP的大腿當成了枕頭。

「有利可圖的事，誰不做呢？」持風細細審視行程表，也忍不住皺眉：「......但這排得太緊了，交期之前沒多少時間給我們整歌......」

「是吧。」風清歌嘟嚷，挪動了一下身子讓自己靠得舒服點，持風今天穿的是牛仔褲，繃得不好躺，但上半身倒是輕盈柔軟的毛衣，臉頰蹭著就很舒服。

他沒注意持風咳了幾聲，又不自在地顛了顛腳，逕自把臉埋到人衣服下襬裡，又蹭又拱。

持風垂眸，風清歌白皙的耳尖泛著燈光色，溫熱而淺淺緋紅的頸子從高領中稍稍露出，半張臉都掩入了他的下襬裡，甚至能感受到吐息在側腹輕輕搔弄。修長的四肢與軀體由著沙發曲線委屈地稍稍蜷起，反而更顯得腰身柔韌而臀部挺翹，貼身的深黑色毛線衣與窄管褲，在米白沙發上看起來就像一隻優雅又性感的黑貓。

貓，卻沒有尾巴。他鬼使神差地伸出手，去碰觸後腰與股溝之間應有的突起，那是人類未進化完成的保留部分，也許哪一天，當需要的時候，這名為尾椎的位置仍會生出予以平衡的長尾－－

「你幹嘛！？」

風清歌猛地彈坐起來，髮梢擦著他的下巴而過，熱辣辣的感覺從那一小塊肌膚升騰而起。

持風猝不及防，有些滯愣地望著他，心中明白是自己踰矩了，但－－

「抱歉......？」

「......」

風清歌雙肩劇烈起伏，頭髮臉色衣服都亂糟糟的，看上去有些可笑，然而他的眼神令人一望即知，那裏面有兩簇火，憤怒又漆黑，帶著莫名的委屈。

持風張嘴試著想再說什麼，又逐漸蒙上不悅，這些日子難道不是自己默許風清歌這樣毫無節制地親近，今天不過一時恍神碰了比較尷尬的部位，他有必要反應激烈至此？

「你看文的時候，」風清歌忽然出聲，嗓子帶著勉強壓抑的不穩：「看到那些......床戲，你會看嗎？」

「......跳著看吧。」

風清歌側過臉，避開了他的注視。

「我一個字都不看。」

他彎下腰拾起脫下後扔在地上的襪子，光著腳走回自己房間，把門鎖了起來。

持風站在原地，不知怎地，也許是某些什麼觸動了文字創作者的神經，隱約的內疚與探究交纏著填入胸口縫隙，彷彿察覺了什麼幽微而不能為人知的記憶。

緊了緊觸碰風清歌的那隻手，他最後再看風清歌房門一眼，轉身走進了對門自己房裡。

  


深沉的黑暗裡，他又聽見那抹備受讚頌的聲音，比清風望月裡任何一把嗓子都適合歌唱，《灰色地帶》低喃著殘酷的曖昧；《Silent Voice》溫柔唱無望的單箭頭；《伏火之鶴》錯愛卻無法回頭的淒婉......他的聲音唱著他的歌，帶著特有的龍涎香氣，在耳邊縈繞不去。

何以持風的詞總與那男人如此相襯，或者是自己內心有鬼，無論譜出哪種風格，都籠於那人陰影下，每聽一次，就要悔恨一次。

而悔恨偏還勾著絲絲錯誤的甜美，像浸了麥芽糖的鋼琴線，纏在他頸上，使他痛苦偏又渴望。

持風的手－－

風清歌猛地從床上坐起，胡亂摸索到床頭手機解鎖，瞬間亮起的屏幕刺痛雙目，他卻不管不顧，隨便搜索關鍵字，點進顯示結果的第一則，是那個他在後台被拍到的短視頻。

他的視線停駐在鏡頭外伸進來攙住自己的手。持風的手，早已不是第一次碰觸自己，炒作CP的時日以來，他無數次仗著自己定位依賴對方的包容；但只在今天，那只骨節分明而膚色健康的手，伸向了自己深深鎖起的不堪過往。

屏幕光在眼眶刮出深紅，他突然覺得熱，某種難言的自我厭惡及騷亂脹滿胸口，腳趾讓攀升的脈搏惹得不自覺蜷曲。

持風若非有意，透露出的信號只有更危險。

新生的刺激感湃湧而上，漫過早已滲液的舊傷口，後腰與臀似乎升騰起高溫，那是被持風指尖點燃的燥火......

......我到底是個什麼玩意兒。

風清歌用力將臉埋進掌心，意圖消弭這種病態的興奮，卻心知這是徒勞之舉，早在當年為那人心悅誠服時，自己就失去了控制的能力。

論壇裡他謹守分寸不去閱讀的綺情文字齊齊發出嘲弄的笑聲，詞句串串成了艷麗的蛛絲朝他網羅，而他殘破的蝶翼無力掙扎。

  


－－在那之後，論壇裡的双風創作，突然有了篇篇帶肉的趨勢。

寫手太太們不約而同在警語或後記的部份感嘆：不曉得為什麼，風風最近看上去好色氣啊……跳舞也好訪談也好，尤其那個帶劇情的MV花絮，第X分X秒那個特寫的眼神，他不去演戲好浪費啊！當然，如果演的是小黃片那就更好了（狗頭）。

持風也感受到了變化。

風清歌並不避著他或刻意改變親暱的距離，卻是一改以往任性大剌剌的作風，靠近他總帶著一絲遲疑，小心翼翼，比起直男間毫無下限互抓小鳥的坦蕩，反倒顯得曖昧難明。

－－像是戀愛前最痛苦又美妙的那段前置期。

無法確知對方心情，不知道自己的哪個舉動能討好惹惱對方，渴望靠近又害怕造成反效果，看見那人的每分每秒，心裡都被甜美與痛苦佔據。

這樣的思路自動影響了情感，他不禁也戰戰兢兢起來。持風從沒這麼排斥過自己的文人腦袋，文字與思考最能直接打動他，而風清歌看他的眼神，像是以酒紅色墨水寫成的十四行詩。

這個人究竟經歷過什麼？他骨子裡必然是喜愛親密關係與依賴成癮的，卻又反射性排斥他人的碰觸，過於矛盾，連風清歌自己都壓不住。那些公開的八卦與壞名聲，持風自然清楚，摸不透的只是風清歌因何突兀地從鶯燕相伴、到驟然沈寂。

該嘗試著掀開這塊嗎？若這是風清歌極端不願被觸碰的祕密。

歌詞本子被他無意識的筆尖塗成了墨黑一團，忽而想起，文版裡有個估計很對風清歌胃口的太太曾寫道：

「所有的女孩都想著，誰都好，來個能讓這男人傾心、又令他求而不得的人吧，讓他明白世界上也有他用盡全力都得不到的愛情，讓他懊惱羞辱、咬牙痛恨，又卑屈地彎折他白皙的頸子。」

這樣一個人，是不是真的曾經存在過，使得流連花叢的天之驕子落魄挫敗，從此將繁花迷眼的豐富情感，都託付給了音符。

持風將敲在窗口上原本想發送給風清歌的話一字字刪去，移到搜索欄，不甚確定地朝搜索結果中陌生的名字發去了好友申請。

  
  
  


幾週後，風清歌突然接到一份特殊的工作，邀他出席一場晚宴。風清歌看著經紀人遞過來的邀請函，表情有些不對，卻也沒拒絕，抿著嘴將紙卡塞進隨身的包，點了點頭。

持風脫口而出：「晚宴能攜伴嗎？我跟風清歌去吧。」

他沒理會經紀人一臉「孺子可教也」，緊盯風清歌側臉，成功捕捉到一閃而逝的慌亂。

  


那場宴會讓他第一次看見醉酒的風清歌。

風清歌人緣不錯，站在角落裡也不時有人走上前打招呼，他就舉杯跟人致意，一口飲乾，爽快豪氣的模樣，並且絲毫不顯醉態；然而沒人靠近時，他也一杯接一杯地喝，到後來，送酒的侍者乾脆分了其中一個站在他身邊，專門替他添酒。

持風隱約察覺到這是宴會主辦人的指示，他既然能猜到，身為嘉賓的風清歌不可能不懂，但他只是不管不顧地喝，像容納百川的海洋，廣闊無邊，深不見底，然後毫無預警地沉入海溝之中。

他閉著雙眼，失重混雜著絕望的快感自趾尖攀升，卻在毫秒之間落入了一座熟悉的港灣。

仿若每一次的貪懶，持風穩穩地接住了攤倒的他，將他帶離了燦爛得令人窒息的紙醉金迷。

  
  
  


對風清歌而言，醉酒是一種陌生的感覺。酒量是他的天賦異稟，也是他如命的嗜好，即便歷經再多不走心的觥籌交錯，真正令他後悔過喝太多的，也只有久遠之前、恍若前世的那次──

──醉到頭都抬不起來，被男人攬住腰，以一種強勢不容拒絕、卻又似乎特別愛憐的姿態，帶到了頂樓豪華得空曠的房裡。

他被除盡衣衫，而那人衣冠楚楚，名貴的鋼筆挑開他的鈕扣、漆黑的鳥羽遊走他的身軀，他難抑吟哦讓灼熱的體液沾滿了羽毛，最不堪的姿態都落在了男人眼裡。

透著鏡片，那人烏黑的眼瞳深不見底，沉沉笑意。

而他溺於蜜糖調和成的毒藥中，張口呼救，也只聽得自己斷斷續續的喘息，煽情得可憎。

  
  
  


「……風清歌，醒醒。」 

一聲低嘆橫入混沌，彷彿夜半忽然徹響的警鐘，蠻橫地將他從高熱慾海中扯出，澆下滿頭冰冷。

風清歌踉蹌著掙開持風的環抱，衣襟凌亂，瞪視對方的雙眼慴慴，內中有遲來的火。

這樣的風清歌絕對能寫成一首欲求又純粹的殿堂歌曲──持風忍下轉身拿紙筆的衝動，凝視眼前拼命掩飾不安，然而演技拙劣的男子。

他們身在一間陌生的房中，簡單大方的商務房，不是宴會主人的風格。那個男人喜好所謂的低調奢華，在他的每座房中填滿柔軟華貴的地毯與窗簾，絕不是現下這般磁磚、折簾。

所以，他已然逃離了那處令他窒息的所在。

空氣中的氧成份似乎被抽乾了，時間在僅僅十五公分的距離間，窒礙難行。風清歌像失水的魚張著嘴用力吸氣，撐在身後的肘軟了下來，項頸疲憊地凹折屈服。

「……我說了什麼醉話嗎？」

「沒有，就一直在喊我的名字。」

說謊。風清歌想，卻覺得呼吸順暢了些許。

持風起身給他倒了杯水，他接過來半含在喉頭，這才嗅到自己自內而外漫出的酒氣。可這理應遠遠不到讓他醉酒的份量，只可能是下意識的逃避，迫使靈魂加快抽離，反正，醉了就什麼都不知道了。

「你喜歡他？邀你的那個人。」持風問。

風清歌一口水噴了出來。

「噗！……是不是海狗跟你亂說了啥？」

持風挑眉，有些訝異：「猜得還真準確。」

除了他還能有誰……風清歌頭疼。

晏殊，筆名海狗，原本是個娛記，但是太過正直──中二也是正直的一種表現──於是離職，成了個不分領域的自由記者，別的媒體慣用的取寵手段他全部不幹，別的媒體不敢報導的他一篇接一篇，弄得政商權貴各界都想掐死他、在一般民眾中的名聲卻比誰都高。而很少人知道，他其實是風清歌寥寥無幾的至交之一。

風清歌不想問持風怎麼知道這事，又怎麼找上晏殊的，詞神自有門道唄。

「我可不喜歡男人。」

風清歌望著地板：「如果有男人像談感情那樣碰我，我絕對是拒絕的。」

「那人也沒什麼不一樣，他就是我的報應而已。」

  
  
  


年輕的他總以為不愛了是個理直氣壯的句點，不明白那些女孩何以在聽見「分手吧」之後哭哭啼啼、委曲求全、憤怒破口，或者自信地認為他會回心轉意。

每一次他總是不忍心，拖杳地在女孩身邊再度過幾個漫長的週或月。他確實是喜歡過她們的，在還愛著的時候，他的雙眸只追逐著她們，心底全是愛潮與妒浪交織的交響樂，澎湃不息，直到追逐至海灘那一瞬間，在砂石上碎裂無蹤，滴水也不留。

風清歌也曾反省地想過，這樣的自己是否是過於害怕束縛；卻不知道，那個男人宛若魔王出現他面前，告訴他殘酷的真實：不是害怕，而是渴望束縛。

  
  


「你應該認識他吧？就今天來之前。」風清歌疲憊地撥亂瀏海。

「看過。」

自然看過，這個業界誰能不在意那個男人的存在──娛樂巨頭，兼有官場背景，風度翩翩、瀟灑迷人，醇厚的嗓音一旦開口，即便再傲慢無理的說話，也令人覺得理所當然。

彷彿是藝能界的寵兒，但比所有的藝能人更加難以抗拒。當他來到自己面前，紳士地掌心向上，風清歌以為自己已經是戰無不勝的情場之王，沒想到一交出手，就此被拖入甜美的惡夢。

「我也是傻，覺得自己很厲害，結果呢？……他說是報復我對他一個乾妹妹始亂終棄。」

私密照片、有色錄像、錄音，「騙局」起始以來的對話紀錄之類，那男人輕輕在他耳邊說，把握充分，等著風清歌哪天又招惹無辜妹子，他便拿出來跟大眾分享。

——是有點捨不得，畢竟你扭著身體索求的樣子還是挺可愛的。

風清歌兩手一攤：「我能怎麼樣？就只好當個乖寶寶了。」

那些證據，其實不一定真留下了；所謂復仇，也許有那麼一點替誰出氣的成份，但也不過是上位者拿人取樂的理由；風清歌此刻的故作輕鬆，更是誰都能看穿。

「你知道嗎，其實他都是隔著一些東西玩，就沒真正碰過我，可能不屑吧。」

他又笑起來，被酒精薰紅的臉龐粉得像桃花，在冰冷無機的燈色下格格不入。紅延伸入他的領口，從手腕腳踝渲出，染遍指尖足尖。

持風握住他的手。

「但是我一直就覺得你很好看。」

「……我知道我很好看呀。」

「你剛剛一直叫我的名字，這件事是真的。不是叫他，也不是別的什麼姐姐妹妹。」

持風說，慢條斯理地，全然不體諒他越發茫然的臉色。

「你可能沒喜歡過他，但你現在可能喜歡我，對嗎？風清歌。」

——『人生諸多缺憾，一場不成功的、包含著欺騙，隱瞞和缺憾的戀愛不過其中之一，風清歌並非世上唯一。但時至如今風清歌仍在午夜夢回時捫心自問是否生來便應該如此，憑什麼便是自己。』 *****

風清歌腦中突然掠過這段話，是他之前看過的幾十篇文章裡，曾真正狠狠地戳中他的一段，他翻來覆去把這篇文章看了好幾次，甚至在睡前打開，就著手機屏幕傷眼的光線看，然後再度失眠一整晚，被化妝師咆哮乾脆把黑眼圈化成煙燻妝。

憑什麼是自己？就憑這是報應吧，那至今無法擺脫那男人的音容笑貌，也是應該的。活該持風的每一套詞都讓自己填上了戀情的輓歌，活該自己的每一首曲都被持風填上了無果的詩句。

他喜歡持風嗎？

這種惶惶不安、患得患失，又忍不住想靠近的感覺，原來才叫做喜歡嗎？

持風扣上他的掌心，十指交錯，穩穩地將他倆之間的距離，再度拉回十五公分。風清歌訝異地發現自己竟然一點也沒有排斥感，即便這段時日來他早就習慣在持風身上翻滾，但這不一樣──

「他會這樣碰你嗎？」持風問。

搖頭。

「他如果這樣碰你，你會討厭嗎？」

「……」

風清歌捂住嘴，面色難堪，反射性的不適。沒有、不會、只有自我厭惡又難以逃脫的欲望，把他死死地綁住，而他的身心病態地臣服於那樣的束縛。

「那，我這樣碰你呢？」

持風的手撫上背部，讓他的頭靠往自己肩胛。熟悉的古龍水氣味包圍上來，風清歌幾乎是下意識的轉過身子，整個人巴住持風。

啊……好舒服。

他小聲嘀咕，任對方一下一下輕撫自己後腦杓。哄孩子也好，如果「喜歡」是這麼安心的感覺，那這或許，是他人生中第一次戀愛吧。

纏繞滿身的蛛絲層層解縛，成了解脫的繭，一絲一縷散佚到耳畔、持風規律的呼息中。

——好的，我也喜歡你。

意識恍惚中，他似乎聽見持風這樣說。怎麼回事？為什麼聽上去像是自己先告白，對方只是接受了？

這個臭不要臉的……

  
  
  


……

  
  
  


《滯留風》發表的時候，是以直播的方式發布在網上。粉絲們都以為會看見一支簡單的MV、或者主持搭配主唱的簡短訪問，沒想到畫面一亮，竟是主唱握著麥克風，就這樣唱了起來。

更沒想到的是，唱這首歌的，是成團以來從沒以個人名義出過作品的風清歌。

──風風！？

──臥槽風風solo也太好聽了吧！？以前都沒注意！？ 

——你們這些假粉，怎麼說風風也是歌手出身好吧！

畫面上風清歌稍稍斂眸，面對直播鏡頭似乎沒那麼自在，像是初次面試的新人，又像不習慣面對外人的藝術家，一開口，乾淨柔軟的聲音卻讓刷屏的彈幕都安靜了下來。

這首歌不像清風望月的其他歌曲——在今天公開之前，未曾有人聽過。以往曲神總是耐不住想分享的心，東發一段曲調、西發一點詞透的，弄得人心癢癢，最騷的是給落葉寫的《雲深無跡》，連演唱人都給透露出來了，粉絲滿頭問號「啊？落葉？你確定？」「不了不了」「我是不是該先把耳機砸了」，沒想到歌曲一出驚豔四座，直到現在都還有一定銷量，簡直就是他團最長銷的單曲。

——嚶嚶嚶又是分手歌，能不能好了

——過份！題目還是風！双風CP狗原地死去

——我一邊聽風風唱，一邊腦袋裡跑過千百個虐梗……

——給太太筆！給太太鍵盤！

——這調子感覺有戲，風格確實是曲神的風格，然而

  


畫面中的風清歌稍稍放下麥克風，主歌進入間奏，輕柔緩慢的鋼琴伴奏加進了悠揚的笛聲，擊鼓隱隱約約逐漸加大，歌曲的氛圍驟然翻轉。

有人從畫外走進來，在風清歌的身邊坐下，與他相視一笑。

  


——？？？？？？？？

——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

——風哥？？？？？？？？

幸得彈幕沒有聲音，在滿屏暴風雪般的文字將畫面刷得幾乎看不見時，双風和諧的合唱絲毫不受影響，同樣的起手歌詞，竟從主旋律奮不顧身的悲戀，唱成了熾烈的兩相情願。

  
  


**若風 滯留心尖終成消影**

**也輸一夜狂賭天明**

**但你 掌溫持火挽留風停**

**有何不可放肆鍾情**

  
  


曲末伴奏中，持風側過臉望向風清歌：「怎麼說？這個詞還是配得上曲神的歌吧。」

「那是太配得上了，但你不是拿我當繆思嗎？還是應該感謝我。」

風清歌抬起下巴，瞬間就脫去了獨唱時那樣寂寥不安的氣味，趾高氣昂像隻孔雀。

持風笑，就坐著的姿態，躬身給風清歌敬了半個紳士禮：「聽你的。」

  
  
  


官方信號，最為致命。

直播間被流量衝擊得直接拉閘了，自然也沒人看到之後這倆遠遠超出官方指令的「交流」。

  
  
  


風清歌微喘著移開唇瓣，放鬆身子讓對方穩穩攬著他，剛緊繃著唱完歌的嗓子有些氣虛：「我想把那幾首歌都重新譜一遍，跟你的那幾首。」

「哦？」

「那些多少……」他別過視線：「有點那傢伙的影子在。重譜的話就不會了，但是可能就要麻煩你也修一下歌詞……」

持風挑眉：「那些歌全部都已經發專了，你是想收回來再賣一次？」

「賣不賣啥的無所謂，我就是不想——」

「好吧。」

與他搞CP的男人托著他臉頰轉回來，望進他的眼睛：「說實話，我也不希望自己喜歡的事物被遺憾削弱了美麗。」

風清歌眨了眨眼，強抑著被理解的欣喜：「你就是饞我身子。」

「你不也是嗎。」持風回擊。

「我饞你個鬼……好吧，我饞。」

  
  
  


低笑隱沒在再次消失的距離中，持風的指尖帶著熱度撫上他，而他已不會再作同一個惡夢。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


小尾巴：

双風超話的置頂，換成了一張截圖。

「QFWY_持風:好的，我留著自己看//@QFWY_風清歌:我c……哥，求你了QAQ//QFWY_持風:我不//@QFWY_風清歌:？？？有病吧快點撤掉！//QFWY_持風:不許你胡說//@QFWY_風清歌:叫醒就叫醒為什麼要拍啊！剛起床醜死了！//@QFWY_持風:早上好，該起床了[查看圖片]//@QFWY_風清歌:風哥，記得叫我起床哦[可愛] @QFWY_持風」

熱評：你們就不能用嘴對話嗎！？（風哥多拍幾張！看不夠！！！） 

**Author's Note:**

> 『人生諸多缺憾，一場不成功的、包含著欺騙，隱瞞和缺憾的戀愛不過其中之一，風清歌並非世上唯一。但時至如今風清歌仍在午夜夢回時捫心自問是否生來便應該如此，憑什麼便是自己。』  
> 本句引用自半影老師的【Liar】，特此致謝


End file.
